1. Field
The present invention relates to adjustable speaker mounting systems.
2. Related Art
Various types of speakers are used in both home audio and commercial environments for both indoor and outdoor projection of sound. There are various acoustic and space-related variables to consider in determining where to mount audio speakers. For example, the location and mounting angle of the speaker may depend on the type of speaker, the size of a room, the shape of the room, the placement, type, and quantity of other speakers in the audio system, and/or the aesthetics of the room. The placement and mounting angle of the speaker can affect where the sound may be heard and how the sound may bounce off of various structures, such as walls. The placement and mounting angle of the speakers may be particularly important in a surround sound system in which multiple speakers are used to cooperatively create a 360-degree audio experience for a listener located at a particular location relative to the speakers.
Once a traditional speaker is mounted to a wall or ceiling, repositioning the speaker is difficult and generally requires various tools. Additionally, mounting a speaker at various angles relative to a vertical or horizontal surface is difficult and may require custom mounting techniques by a skilled craftsman. If any variables regarding the speakers or the room are changed, the speakers may need to be remounted at new angles to compensate for the acoustic changes. This is time-consuming and impractical using standard speaker mounts. While some commercially-available mounts are adjustable, they suffer from various limitations. For example, known ball and socket mounts are difficult to use and are not suitable for supporting heavy speakers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a speaker mounting system that does not suffer from the above limitations.